Happy
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Doug has gone through some things, had to deal with it, alone, but luckily for him, Roger was there to help.


**This story was supposed to go out before my thanksgiving one, but my muse wanted me to write a thanksgiving fic. I also wanted to apologize for any, lateness, in me writing stories. It wasn't like I didn't want to, it's just that there has been some issues of the medical proportions in my family and because of that, my muse and my brain couldn't get motivated to write any stories. I did have ideas, I was just to depressed. Now, on with the show.**

Dough let out a happy sigh as he put up the finishing touches on his drawing. It was a beautiful piece that was a well blended mix of earth colors mixed with blues, violets, vivid reds, golds, yellows and ambers. THe young man had drawn a forest still life with a chinese dragon entwined with a gryphon in the midst of battle. Doug had done the drawing for an art contest for a contest that Bluffington High was hosting. This contest would help student's get possible scholarships for several different collages. The top ten winners would get their chances to get much needed scholarships, even if they were only freshmen.

Hopefully, people would like his artwork. Doug honestly didn't care for winning, he had means to get into collage, he just wanted his art to be seen. In the years since he came to Bluffington, many things had ended up changing for the youngest Funnie. Both his art and his writing had vastly improved, mostly due to a harsh falling out with his friends, which had lasted a year before the reconciled. Judy, currently, was in collage that had a very large theater department, which meant she was there religiously. His father, Phil, had become a part time freelance photographer, mostly taking flora and fauna pictures to sell at galleries. He sold his pieces pretty regularly, which helped his salary. His mother, Theda, hadn't really hadn't changed all that much, outside the subtle streaks of grey going through her hair.

Another thing that had changed was Doug's single status. He was currently in a relationship with Roger, of all people. The reason that Roger had picked on Doug earlier in their acquaintance is because the red head had a huge crush on the artist and didn't know how to deal with it. Doug was rather happy with the situation, even though his parents were uncomfortable about it. His dad didn't know what to say about the subject of Doug's gayness and his mom mostly ignored it. Judy and grandma Funnie were actually super supportive, which Doug found completely comforting. One reason Judy supported her little brother was because she had always found being an individual the best part of being alive. The other, more important ones, was that he needed support, and she loved him. Grandma Funnie's reasons were the same, which made Doug completely happy at the thought. Doug's friends, when he came out to them, were really supportive as well, which the artist loved.

Doug gave a pleasured hum of happiness as the last bit of the picture was finally finished. The young artist was completely unaware of being watched by his lover. Roger grinned softly as he watched Doug pack away his art supplies. The supplies that had been used were colored pencils with a touch of shading pencils and high quality markers. The rough draft of the master piece was put away last, safely placed in a protective cover. Roger was proud of the brown haired teen, especially since all that had happened in the past year and half. Of all the things Doug had gone through, the teen had survived, even when he was at his lowest point.

The big fallout that happened between Doug and his friends had started the whole thing. The fight had been completely stupid, even when it had been happening. Regardless of it being stupid, it had been powerful enough for the group of friends not to talk to each other for a whole year. Hell, they wouldn't even look at each other in the halls when they had passed by each other. Roger had seen the whole thing, and even to this day it still pissed him off, especially since the whole fight had occurred because of a small misunderstanding. During the time, everyone had thought it had been Doug's fault, even when it wasn't and they didn't have proof. Luckily enough, people found out the truth and ended up apologizing at every turn to make up for what had happened.

Doug had been in a pretty deep depression after all of his friendships had ended, he had sunk into himself and ended up mostly drawing and writing to keep his mind occupied. It helped make him feel better when he could write or draw out his feelings. Funnily enough, his school marks ended up improving as well, the work helping him take his mind off things. Roger and his friends ended befriending him then, feeling bad for the obviously lonely boy. Doug and been so appreciative of them, telling them regularly that he appreciated it. The small group of bullies shrugged it off and took the writer under their collective wings, watching his back when he needed it. Doug's former friends had been completely surprised by that development, and they left it alone. It still surprised them though.

Roger and his friends had regular conversations, when Doug wasn't around, wondering if the artist was suicidal. Luckily enough, the young writer/artist hadn't been, regardless of how bad he had felt when he was all alone. It wasn't just the fight with his friends that had caused his depression though, it was a whole cocktail of things. His family had been having problems, like money issues, Pork-chop had gotten severely ill, and Doug came out of the closet, unable to 'pass on' the family name.

Doug let out another happy sigh, bring Roger out of his memories. His drawing was ogled for a few moments longer before being up into a protective, water proof folder. The picture would be given to the art teacher on monday. It was a secondary piece to a short story he wrote for his english class, not that many people would actually know that, but still. Doug put his picture down before turning around, jumping when he caught site of his read headed lover.

"Dammitt Roger, you scared me. What did I tell you about sneaking up on me?" Doug stammered out.

"Something about not doing?" Roger snarked out, a teasing smirk on his face.

"Jerk," Doug said.

"Whiner," Roger replied easily. Doug shook his head at the older boy before walking up to him, hugging the boy around his waist. Roger smiled and hugged the smaller teen back, kissing the writer's head softly.

"Thanks Roger," Doug said suddenly, breaking their comfortable silence.

"For what?" Roger asked, nuzzling Doug's head.

"For being their for me for the past year and a half," Doug said.

"Of course Funnie, who else is gonna make sure your happy?" Roger said.

"Don't know, but I'm thankful. I love you," Doug said.

"I love you too, now come, we have food to get, people to harass," Roger said, pulling way only to grab Doug's hand to drag the boy out of his home. Doug laughed happily, following the red eagerly, glad to finally be happy.


End file.
